


Jedi's and Troopers

by Stormstar017



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormstar017/pseuds/Stormstar017
Summary: A basic summary and collection of original Star Wars characters and their interactions through the Clone Wars and Rebellion. Visuals of characters can be found @scruffy__nerf_herder on Instagram.
Kudos: 3





	1. Character Bio's

Cameron Kai Undali  
Species: human  
Birth Planet: Corusant  
Occupation: Jedi Knight (Grey Jedi)/Jedi General  
Squadron: 517th  
Family: Arin Undali (sister)

Arin Hei Undali  
Species: human  
Birth Planet: Corusant  
Occupation: Jedi Knight  
Squadron: none  
Family: Cameron Undali (sister)

Tsumedakin Fuli  
Species: human/Mandalorian  
Birth Planet: Mandalore  
Occupation: Jedi Knight/Jedi General/Mandalorian  
Squadron: 323rd  
Family: none

Djarin Mobi  
Species: Vurk  
Birth Planet: Sembla  
Occupation: Padawan/Smuggler  
Family: Arina Zeen (partner), Bin ("dad")

Arina Zeen  
Species: Nautolan  
Birth Planet: Glee Anslem  
Occupation: Padawan/smuggler  
Family: Kit Fisto(uncle), Djarin Mobi (partner), Bin ("dad")

Commander Rain  
Species: human/clone  
Birth Planet: Kamino  
Occupation: commander of the 517th  
Family: none

Commander Prongs  
Species: human/clone  
Birth Planet: Kamino  
Occupation: commander of the 323rd  
Family: Sky (partner)

Commander Sky  
Species: human/clone  
Birth Planet: Kamino  
Occupation: commander of the 246th  
Family: Prongs (partner)

Bin  
Species: human/clone  
Birth Planet: Kamino  
Occupation: 517th medic  
Family: Arina (adopted "daughter"), Djarin (adopted "son")

Hasik Ajar  
Species: Twilek  
Birth Planet: Ryloth  
Occupation: Jedi Master  
Family: none

Dovin Patal  
Species: Mirialan  
Birth Planet: Corusant  
Occupation: Padawan/smuggler/engineer  
Family: Winsyor Patal (mother), Andre Patal (father), Ordan Patal (ancestor)

Fra Turner  
Species: Zabrak/human  
Birth Planet: Iridonia  
Occupation: smuggler  
Family: Fra Yen (mother), Orpheus (father), Fra Zaher (ancestor)

Cryhsa  
Species: Dug  
Birth Planet: Tattoine  
Occupation: smuggler/repair-dug  
Family: none

Fra Zaher  
Species: Zabrak  
Birth Planet: Iridonia  
Occupation: smuggler  
Family: Lars (husband), unknown son, Fra Turner (great grandson/ancestor)

Ordan Patal  
Species: Mirialan  
Birth Planet: Dantooine  
Occupation: Jedi Guardian  
Family: unknown wife, Dovin Patal (great grandson/ancestor)

Valkin Ren  
Species: Chiss  
Birth Planet: Mandolore  
Occupation: bounty hunter  
Family: Yuri Ren (mother), Senturan Ren (father), Akilia Ren (older brother)

Akilia Ren  
Species: Chiss  
Birth Planet: Mandolore  
Occupation: Imperial Agent/Medic  
Family: Yuri Ren (mother), Senturan Ren (father), Valkin Ren (younger brother)

Amadeus Takalin  
Species: pure blood sith  
Birth Planet: Dromand Kaas  
Occupation: Sith Inquisitior  
Family: unknown father, unknown mother, Irae Takalin (twin brother)

Likah Wyntati  
Species: Twilek  
Birth Planet: Ryloth  
Occupation: Jedi Shadow  
Family: unknown


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron gets her own squadron and butts heads with it's commander.

"Cameron, the council has decided to let you lead a squadron." Mace Windu said cooly. Cameron folded her arms and blew away a curl from her face,

"Great. More people to look after." she scoffed, "Windy, I thought we agreed I was better as a solo operation." 

Mace Windu's face twitched at "Windy" but he didn't make any other moves,  
"The council believes this will help further your training. Especially in your team work skills." he replied. Cameron rolled her eyes sky high,

"Ok, fine. Whatever. When do I get to meet my 'new friends'?" she sneered. Mace Windu shot her a look,

"You can come in now, commander." he said, turning towards the closed doors. The doors opened and a clone sporting commander armor with dark blue markings strode into the room, his helmet in the crook of his arm. He looked like every other clone Cameron had seen, except for his right eye, which was a stark sky blue. Cameron raised an eyebrow and unfolded her arms.

"Commander Rain of the 517th at your service, general Undali." the clone said sharply. Cameron looked the clone up and down quizzically,

"Pleasure to meet you, Commander Rain..." she said slowly, as if unsure. 

"Well, now that we've gotten introductions out of the way, we're sending you to the Forest Moon of Endor. There's rumors of a sepratist base hidden in the deepest parts of the forest. Seek it out and confirm those rumors." Mace Windu said and then walked out of the room. An awkward silence settled between the new partners,

"So, are you ready to go?" Cameron asked stiffly. Commander Rain glanced at her,

"Ready whenever you are, general." he replied gruffly. Cameron nodded and started to walk out,  
"And for the record, general.... Me and my men don't need to be looked after."

Cameron paused and glanced back over her shoulder. Rain put his helmet on and walked towards her and the door,  
"We are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves." he said darkly and pushed past her. Cameron glared sourly at his back as he walked away,

"Well sorry, bantha face." she mumbled under her breath.

________///______  
"I need you to sit still for literally three kriffing seconds, general!" Bin, the newly introduced medic, hissed from beneath his helmet, struggling to keep Cameron sitting down. After pushing back the separatists, the 517th were taking the chance to catch their breath and treat their wounded. Among those, was the stubborn Cameron Kai Undali, who was set on refusing treatment. It was nothing serious, a blaster wound to the upper left thigh, but it was causing her to limp heavily.

"Get your confounded medic shit out of my sight and go help someone else! I'm fine!" the grey Jedi snapped as she held tightly to Commander Rain's arm for support. She took one step away from Bin and crumpled like a dry sand castle as soon as she put weight on her bad leg. Commander Rain caught her immediately and set her down up against a fallen tree, her face twisted into a pained grimace,

"General, please. We have taken care of everyone but you. Let Bin do his job so we can fix you up and finish this kriffing mission." he said sternly, crouching down next to her on the left side. Cameron glared sourly at her commander but succumbed to receiving treatment with a single nod. 

"Finally, for Kamino's sake...." Bin muttered as he shifted to get a better look at her leg. Commander Rain watched his general carefully, his shoulders tensing up a little every time she grit her teeth or grimaced. Cameron noticed his stare and shot him a half grin,

"Nice view you got there, commander?" she asked. Commander Rain shook his head ,

"N-no. I mean- I'm going to scout ahead. You two!" he got to his feet sharply and addressed a couple clones standing on the other side of the log,  
"Suit up! We're going to-" his command was cut off as a blaster shot rang clear through the forest. There was a sickening crunch as the round penetrated Rain's armor like a hot knife to butter and he fell to the ground soundlessly. Instantly, the clones all raised their weapons, shouting at each other as all hell broke loose. Bin threw himself on top of Cameron and pinned her to the ground,

"Stay down, general!" he said, looking about wildly as the clones around them started to bunker down,

"Sniper in the trees!"

"Draw it's fire!"

"Watch your back, vods!"

Cameron wriggled under Bin, reaching out for Rain helplessly,  
"Bin, get him! Help him!" she cried. Bin glanced at Rain, who was barely moving,

"General, the area is compromised! Unless we take care of that sniper I can't!" he snapped. Cameron stopped struggling for a second,

"Has the sniper shot again?" she asked.

"Negative. Probably reloading or realizing their cover has been blown." Bin replied, glancing over the log cautiously. Cameron bit her lip, scolding herself for being so careless,

"Or they don't see their target." she said slowly. Bin snapped his head back around to her,

"General, I dont-" 

"Let me up. I'll draw their fire and then you guys take them out when you see them." Cameron cut him off, wriggling her way out from beneath him. Bin grabbed her by the shoulders before she could peek over,

"General! This is madness! You'll get creamed for sure! There has to be another way!" he stammered. Cameron glanced at Commander Rain, her eyes glimmered with agony,

"If we don't do something now, he won't make it!" she shot back. Bin glanced between her and Commander Rain, neither option sounding good to him. Finally, he let go of her shoulders and hunkered down next to her, his blaster at the ready. He gave her a curt nod,

"Ready when you are, general." he said stiffly. Cameron took a deep breath, the entire squadron eyeing the trees expectantly as the tension mounted. Slowly, Cameron raised her head over the log and time seemed to completely stop. The forest around the 517th seemed to freeze, as if all life and sound had suddenly disappeared from the foliage in the span of seconds. Cameron dared not breath as she focused all her energy into the Force and her focus. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end and she ducked back under the log as another shot rang out across the forest. The round scoched the top of the log and hit the side of another tree a couple feet away from them. 

"There it is!"

"Blast that clanker!"

The clones opened fire upon the spot in which the round came from and soon, the blaster ridden body of a commando droid came tumbling out, it's eyes dark. Bin grabbed Cameron,

"Are you a right general?!" he panted, his hands shaking heavily as he held her arms tightly. Cameron swallowed thickly and nodded once,

"I'm fine...!" she breathed, just as shaken as the medic. She shivered once and then crawled over to Rain, who was still sprawled out across the gound. She propped his head up onto her lap and removed his helmet, his eyes fluttering open,

"Cameron...." he breathed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he took shallow, gasping breaths. 

"Shhhh.... I'm right here." she said gently, brushing his hair. Bin scooted next to her and examined the blaster wound, cursing quietly to himself,

"We've got to get him out of here. Its too serious to treat on the open battlefield and we're too exposed." he said. He turned to Cameron,  
"General, I suggest a retreat is in order."

Cameron swallowed thickly, considering the factors against them. Her second in command was down, her forces were exhausted, and there was still more battalions on the way. There was no way they could pull through without heavy losses.

"Alright, agreed. Bin, take care of the commander as best you can. Falco!" she turned to a clone standing a little ways away. The clone saluted sharply,  
"Link up a communicae to the Jedi Order. Tell them the 517th has suffered heavy damages and requires backup and evac immediately."

"Yes sir!" the clone darted off to their remaining Republic drop ship to send the message. Cameron turned back to Bin,

"Keep him alive. I'm going to scout out to secure the perimeter while we wait." she commanded. Bin nodded and then sat up sharply,

"General, I really must protest! You yourself are in no position to lead a scouting party." he said quickly. Cameron grit her teeth and rose slowly, shooting a silencing glare at the medic,

"Keep him alive." she hissed and limped away from him. She waved down a couple troopers,  
"You two! Come with me!" she barked, the two scrambling over to her. They saluted,

"At your service general!" they chorused.

"What are your names, boys?" Cameron asked. 

"Ct-3249, or Dodger, sir!"

"Ct-8881, or Hicks, sir!"

Cameron looked between the two and nodded,  
"Good, let's get a move on, boys." she said and started to limp away.

"Would you like some help, general?" Dodger asked, holding out a hand to her. Cameron pushed it away,

"You're going to need both hands if we get ambushed. Don't let me burden you."

______////______  
A convoy of armored assault tanks came roaring over the hill, scattering the wildlife in their destructive wake. Cameron and the two clones had hunkered down behind a mossy fallen tree, listening to the approaching convoy thunder towards them."

"Kriff, them clankers don't mess around." Dodger hissed, peering over their cover cautiously. 

"They're headed straight for our camp! General, what should we do?!" Hicks asked desperately. Cameron sat silently, weighing her options as she meditated with her eyes closed. After a moment's silence, she opened her eyes,

"Hicks, Dodger. Listen up." she said cooly. The clones scooted in closer, anxiously awaiting orders from their general,  
"You run back to camp. Get everyone ready to go when evac arrives."

"G-general, what about you?" Hicks stammered, glancing at her wrapped thigh.

"I'll hold them off as long as I can. If I'm not there in five ticks then leave without me." she said. Dodger and Hicks shared a glance,

"With all due respect, general, there has to be another way. Let one of us stay behind with you." Dodger said slowly. There was a sharp hum and Cameron's blue saber waved dangerously close to their helmets,

"You get your asses into gear and get everyone to safety." she growled. Dodger and Hicks hesitated for a second, glancing between the oncoming assault and Cameron. Suddenly, a tank round shook the forest floor and the ground next to them exploded in a array of foliage and dirt.

"GO!" Cameron barked. Hicks and Dodger bolted from their hiding spot, running in zig zag patterns as the Separatists spotted their white armor amidst the dark green. 

"There's those little pests. Fire at will!" a battle droid pointed to the running clones. The tanks all swung their barrels around to take aim when Cameron came flying out of nowhere, her lightsaber brandished above her head.

"Wha! A Jedi!" a droid screeched. The droids all shifted their focus to the black tornado wrecking their first tank. Cameron made short work of the tank in front and leaped to the next one, rolling out of the way from the droids blaster fire. She slid under the second tank and dragged her saber across the bottom, the metal screeching sharply as it was gutted from below. She came out the other side and barley had time to dodge the last tanks round, which struck it's fallen partner. The tank went up in a fireball, causing more damage to the Sepratist than Cameron. 

"Hit the Jedi, not us!" the commanding droid wailed. Cameron recomposed herself from her hiding spot behind a tree, gritting her teeth as she clutched her sore leg tightly. She had lost the element of surprise, as the droids were now clustering up around the last tank defensively. She was going to have to strike fast and hard, taking out the tank first before dealing with the grunts. She closed her eyes and focused all her energy into the last jump and bolted out from behind the tree in a fury of robes and blue light.

"There she is! Get her!" the commander barked. The droids all swung around and started shooting at the oncoming single attack. Cameron ignored their pest like presence and leaped up onto the barrel of the tank. With a clean swipe, she cut the commander droids head off effortlessly. The droid fell back into the tank, a beeping device falling out of its hand. Cameron's eyes grew wide and she leaped back as the bomb detonated. The tank went up like a firework, destroying itself and all the droids that were clustered around it. In a smoldering heap, Cameron rolled to a stop, her charred form laying still among the wreckage around her. For several long minutes, she faded in and put of consciousness, her ears ringing in an endless caphony of screeches. Suddenly, muffled footsteps broke through the ringing and familiar white and dark blue armor came into her view. Someone scooped her up bridal style and started running back through the trees. Through her fuzzy vision, she could make out Hicks and Dodger in front of her, their voices muffled as they yelled at each other and her rescuer. Her head lolled back and she spotted the familiar red cross on the clones shoulder that held her.

"Bin....." she whispered.

"I've got you general, you just hang on." his voice sounded like he was millions of light-years away. She blinked slowly and glanced at Hicks and Dodger, who were leading the way back to camp,

"I told you two to stay away...." she mumbled. Hicks and Dodger glanced over their shoulders and shrugged before returning their gazes back to the front. Cameron smiled weakly,

"Is Rain... All right...?"

"Rain is fine. We have everyone loaded into the evac and are ready to leave. We just couldn't leave you behind, general." 

Cameron nodded once and finally closed her eyes, leaning against Bin's chest as he carried her back to the camp. As he approached, more and more voices reached her ears and she opened her eyes slightly. The entire 517th had gathered around, making a walkway for Bin to walk through towards the drop ship, all of them taking their helmets off respectfully. Cameron chuckled,

"Sheesh, I'm not dead yet." she joked.

"Keyword yet." Bin snorted, "They're all thankful to you. You really saved our skins back there... But you should be more careful and not so rash next time!" 

Cameron chuckled at Bin's scolding as she was laid down on a cot on the drop ship. Bin made sure she was secure before saluting her,  
"We'll be back at Corusant before you know it, general. I'm giving you some sedatives so the ride isn't as bumpy and uncomfortable. Give me a holler if you need anything." he said before turning away and taking up position on the ship. There were a couple shouts and all the clones loaded up onto the ships before the 517th all took off into the air. Cameron closed her eyes, the cool wind brushing her face gently as it tossed her curls.

"Hey, general..." 

Cameron turned her head and cracked a crooked grin,  
"Well well well.... Bantha face is up and at em..." she said. Commander Rain dipped his head, leaning heavily on a crutch with a bacta pack on the upper part of his torso,

"Heh, guess so.... Look, general-"

"Rain if we're going to work together, please just call me Cameron." the grey Jedi waved a hand weakly, interrupting him. The clone blinked and then smiled slightly,

"Fine, Cameron. What I was going to say was... Well, what the vods and I wanted to say...."

"Don't hurt yourself." Cameron grinned.

"Thank you. Really." Rain said, putting a hand on her cot. Cameron shifted so she was fully facing him,

"It was nothing. You guys aren't just expendable numbers and have lives to live, you know.... After this war and stuff... You all deserve to live a normal life... And you know, I think I'm starting to like you, Commander Rain..." she said drowsily, her eyes starting to droop, the sedatives finally kicking in. Rain sat down next to her cot heavily, laying the crutch across his lap,

"Think I'm starting to like you too, Cameron."


	3. Kriffing Weirdo's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful mission on Ryloth, Cameron, Rain, and Jade all enjoy a little celebration held by the Twi'lek tribe.
> 
> Jade belongs to @musicandartkid1 on Instagram.

"We couldn't possibly thank you enough, Master Jedi's." the Twilek bowed over and over again, her fellow tribe members following suit. Cameron waved her hands rapidly,

"Oh, it's nothing." she said sheepishly. The Jedi next to her, Jade, bowed politely back,

"Glad to be of service. It's good to see peace return to such a troubled settlement." she said sagely. The Twilek's all beamed brightly at her before turning to the other party,

"And you too, commander." they all started bowing again. Commander Rain squirmed, obviously uncomfortable with a the female presence in the area,

"D-don't mention it..." he mumbled quickly. 

"Well, we will be off then." Cameron cut in, throwing an arm around her second in command. She turned sharply and started dragging Rain towards the troop transport they had come in. The Twilek's faces all fell,

"Oh but please, Master Jedi! We must celebrate!" the leader pleaded. Jade's eyes lit up and she shot a sideways glance at Cameron,

"What kind of celebration...?" she asked slyly. If there was one thing Jade learned from spending so much time with Cameron, was her low resistance to any sort of alcohol. Any mention of it and she'dbe glued to the spot for a good couple hours. Besides, she really didn't want to spend another six hour flight back to Corusant full of tired grouchy clones. A little time to unwind would be good for everyone.

"Oh! A celebration of freedom! There will be good food and wine!" the lead Twilek chirped excitedly. Cameron froze in her tracks and turned slowly around,

"Did you say wine...?"

"Why yes, Master Jedi."

"Ok. We're staying." Cameron waltzed back down the ramp and into the camp. Rain came scrabbling after her,

"Uh, no. You need to get back and report to the council immediately." he snapped, wagging a finger at his general. Cameron waved him off,

"Oh buzz off. You sound like Obi." she scoffed. She marched over to stand besides Jade,   
"So! What can we help with?"

"Oh, please! Relax, great heros! We'll prepare everything for you!" the Twilek's all chorused at once and then ran off giggling amongst themselves. Cameron and Jade shared a wide smile before walking into the village. Rain watches them both before turning his eyes to the twilight colored sky,

"I've got a bad feeling about this..."

______////______  
The festivities burned well into the night. After a grand feast, the Twilek's had set a great fire and filled the air with the most wonderful music. They danced around the fire, all spirits as high as the moon. 

"Oh Jade! I LOVE youuuuuuuu....!" Cameron drawled, drunk off her ass as her flower crown nearly slid off her head. Jade giggled uncontrollably and slumped up against her fellow commrade,

"I love youuuuu tooooooo!!!" she said, before the two females burst into laughter. Rain, obviously not enjoying the party, sat next to the bonfire with his arms folded tightly,

"Kriff, look at you two." he grumbled. Cameron sat up and tossed a flower crown onto his head,

"Shut uppppppp...." she cooed, patting his head non too gently. Rain swatted her hand away,

"Sheesh..." he shook his head as she stumbled back towards Jade, falling into the Tortuga's lap. Jade fell back and the two started laughing again in a heap of petals and robes.

"A toast! To my very good friend!" Jade's hand shot up, not even holding a cup. Cameron, who randomly suddenly had one, raised hers,

"Hehe! Yeah! To my very good friend!" she echoed and managed to dump the drink all over the ground. 

"Oh nooooo!!!' both Jade and Cameron cried, looking at their mess. The glanced at each other againand burst into laughter, as if their own appearances were humorous.

"Come on! Come on! Let's go dance!" Jade suddenly sat up, dragging Cameron's ragdoll body. Cameron giggled,

"No! No! I have two left feet!" she whined, struggling to keep her flower crown on her head. Jade hauled her friend to her feet,

"I'll teach you!" she chirped. Rather clumsily, the two females intertwined their arms and were soon dancing around the fire wildly, their laughter filling the air with the music. Rain, still being the Johnny Raincloud, watched from a distance, keeping himself composed. A Twilek came spinning around with an instrument and studied him for a second,

"You fancy the dark one, no?" she questioned. Rain jumped, startled by her,

"Fancy her?! No! Look at her! Dancing like a crazed madwoman! Why would I fancy something like that." he snorted. The Twilek grinned, obviously seeing right through his bullshit,

"You know, the night can't hide everything." shesaid slyly and brushed his pink tinted cheeks before spinning back off into the crowd. Rain scoffed, rubbing his face as if he could wipe the blush right off. Around the fire, he could just make out Jade and Cameron's forms, the two still a mess of giggles and flinging limbs. Finally, Jade broke off and sat down, waving off her friend,

"I'm tired! I'm tired! Keep going!" she panted and then fell onto her back, blackout drunk. Cameron laughed wildly and spun around the fire, dancing like there was no tomorrow. Alone, she was graceful, her black robes flowing around her elegantly as she flew across the ground, her feet seemingly to float. She closed her eyes and danced and danced, the night granting her some unseen courage. The Twilek's around her cheered and soon all paired up with one another as the song gained more momentum. Off to the side, Rain couldn't help but tap his foot in rythmn. 

"Oh, to hell with it." he grumbled. He picked up a drink, threw it back, and then marched into the fray of dancers. Without breaking a sweat, he cooly found his target and wrapped an arm around Cameron's waist. The grey Jedi's eyes snapped open and she looked into his. Instantly, Rain started to regret his bold move. Maybe he was drunk too,  
"He-"

"Shhhh.... No..." Cameron cut him off, putting a finger to his lips. Her hand slid down to his shoulder and she shifted her weight, allowing him to lead. Rain licked his lips nervously. Every fiber in his being was telling him to abort mission, yet his feet moved as if they had a mind of their own. Soon, he was dancing with her, his GENERAL for kriff's sake. The spun, they dipped, they glided around the fire, as if their two souls had become one under the light of the moon. After what seemed to be an endless dance of euphoria, the two slowed to a halt. Both gazed longingly at each other, a thousand soundless wants and desires flying between them as they fought to catch their breath. As the sound faded, Cameron slid her arms up around Rain's neck, closing the distance between them.

ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION

RED ALERT RED ALERT

Rain was nearly screaming at himself, yet his mind was fuzzy and his body felt sluggish. Despite everything telling him no, his heart said yes. Cameron's breath seemed to hitch in her throat and then she closed the distance once and for all.

Rain was kissing his general.

Cameron was kissing her commander.

Shit couldn't get weirder.

For an eternity, they sat in each other's embrace, filled with an unhealthy amount of wanting. A wanting they needed so desperately but couldn't have. In the back of his mind, Rain knew this was it. After tonight, this would all be a blissful memory that they could never speak of again.

Kriff, why couldn't it last.

Finally, the two parted, gasping for air from the heated session they just had between their mouths. Cameron flashed her commander a loopy half smile,

"I'ma sleep now." she slurred and went limp in Rain's arms. Not expecting the sudden dead weight, he nearly dropped her on the ground. Struggling greatly, he scooped her up bridal style and put her inside one of the Twilek's tents. He laid her down and sat back, taking a quick breather from the events.

He kissed her.

Holy shit.

Rain ran a hand through his hair, his mind going into overdrive. He was drunk, she was drunk, Jade was drunk. If anything, the only people who saw it were the Twilek's and they didn't care at all. He glanced back at Cameron, his gaze softening as she slept peacefully in the darkened abode.

"I should probably get Jade too, huh?" he asked. Cameron didn't respond and he got to his feet. He went and gathered Jade and set her up besides Cameron, the two both passed out cold. Rain couldn't help but smile and ducked back out of the tent. He walked back to the troop transport and watched the party from a distance as he let the night air clear his head.

He hoped he wasn't too drunk.

He wanted to remember everything about this night.


	4. Djarin and Arina's Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the raids of Order 66, a couple Padawans try to make it out alive.
> 
> Jade belongs to @musicandartkid1 on Instagram.

Djarin huddled in the darkness, praying to the gods he wouldn't be found. The temple was overrun by the 501st, Jedi of all ranks being gunned down and exterminated like some bothersome infestation. He swallowed thickly, shivering behind the pillar he was hiding in while Arina sat quietly. Her black eyes darted left and right rapidly, just as afraid as he was at the sudden turn of events. She had lost her hearing aids after the raid had started; the noise was way too much for her. Djarin turned around and crouched in front of her, quickly signing to her,

'Do you remember where Bin told us to hide in case of emergency?'

Arina studied his hands and then nodded once,

'By the stairwell, right?'

Djarin grabbed her hands and pulled her upright, peeking out from behind the pillar. A couple clones ran by, but didn't notice the two small Padawans in the shadows. As the cost became clear, Djarin and Arina ran out into the long, body ridden halls in search for their unassuming sanctuary. As they ran, Djarin remembered vividly the instructions Bin had told him....

___///____  
"Now, where did my little vods go...?" Bin asked casually, looking around the temple. Djarin and Arina both giggled from their hiding spot, alerting Bin to their whereabouts. The clone medic turned around and crept towards their spot,  
"I heard you but I can't seem to find you..." he said playfully. Arina began to giggle again and Djarin quickly shushed her,

"Be quiet! He's going to find us!" he whispered but couldn't suppress his own laughs. A shadow fell across their hiding spot,

"Gotcha!" Bin cried triumphantly. Djarin and Arina both shrieked with delight and surprise before Bin scooped both of them up into a big bear hug. He spun around in a circle with them, laughing at the sound of their high pitched giggles,

"Ahahah!!! I'm getting dizzy!" Djarin wailed, hanging loosly in Bin's hold. Bin, also getting dizzy, soon crashed into the ground still holding his two favorite Padawans. Quickly, Arina crawled out of his grasp and sat squarely his chest,

'Again! Again!' she signed excitedly, bouncing up and down. Bin waved a weary hand,

"No no, please spare me, princess! I'm far too tired to continue!" he wheezed. He picked her up and sat up as Djarin laid sprawled across his lap,  
"How are those heading aids, sweet stuff?"

'Really good! Better than the last ones!' Arina signed while smiling brightly.

"Please! One more time?" Djarin whined. Bin shook his head, Arina climbing around his shoulders as if he were some clone jungle gym,

"No, no... I've got to save some energy for my brother's, you know." he said. Both Djarin's and Arina's faces fell,

"Awww..." Djarin sighed while Arina pouted. 

"On the bright side, this was a really good hiding place. I had a hard time finding you guys. If you weren't giggling so much." Bin said cheerfully, tickling Djarin. Djarin kicked wildly, giggling as Bin stood up with him latched onto him,  
"You know what, I have an idea."

Carrying his kiddos, he inspected the hiding spot they had selected earlier. Djarin squirmed in his grasp,

"We did good, huh?" he said proudly, Arina nodding along enthusiastically. Bin chuckled,

"You sure did! Now listen, my little vods..." he put both of them down in front of him and knelt,  
"I want you guys to memorize this spot, ok?" he said, pointing to the cubby space behind the stairwell. Both Padawans glanced at it and nodded,

'Why?' Arina signed. 

"Because, in case anything bad happens, and I mean anything, if you two hide here, I promise to come find you, ok? And it can be anything; if you're scared, if someone is being mean to you, anything. Use this as our little secret meeting spot, ok?" Bin said, his tone scooping to a serious tone. Djarin and Arina glanced at each other but nodded,

"Ok Bin."

"And what are we doing with my Padawan, clone?"

Bin whirled around and jumped to his feet, smartly saluting the male Twilek that had suddenly appeared,

"Master Hesik, I didn't see you there." he said. Master Hesik looked the medic up and down, his lip curling slightly into a disgusted sneer,

"Well you should of. What was this nonsense you spew to my Padawan? Hiding? A cowards way of survival?" he hissed, his tone demeaning and rude. Bin ducked his head respectfully, though his eyes glimmered with annoyance,

"I was only looking out for-"

"Do not teach my Padawan such low standards. A Jedi always stands to fight, not hide in the dark like a child." Hasik interupted. 

"But I am a child." Djarin said innocently. Hasik cocked an eyebrow,

"Indeed. Well, come along now, Djarin. We have better things to learn." he said and spun on his heel away from Bin. Djarin sighed heavily, his little shoulders slumping down.

"Hey, you can still use it. It's our little secret." Bin said encouragingly, putting a hand on his back gently. Djarin flashed him a little smile and then pattered off after his master.

___///_____  
Cautiously, the two Padawans peeked out from around the doorway, the stairwell right in front of them. Arina tugged on Djarin's sleeve,

'Are you sure he's going to find us?' she signed worriedly. Djarin tightened his grip around her hand and nodded confidently,

"He will. He has too..." he muttered the last part quietly. He glanced left and right, making sure the road was clear,  
"Ok, go!" he said and broke into a sprint with Arina ok tow. They made it across and ducked into the cubby behind the stairwell just as someone else came running around the corner. Djarin held a finger to his lips, the two Padawans huddling closely together in their darkened space as two other figures came running by.

"Are you sure you saw them?" Master Arin's worried tone echoed around the halls.

"Certain. There were a few that ran into the archives." Master Hasik added. Djarin's eyes lit up at the sound of his master's voice. He poked his head out and watched the two Jedi Master's disappear around the corner.

'Arina, stay here!' he signed hastily and jumped out of his hiding place. Arina grabbed after him, small frightened noises escaping her lips as he darted away from her. With no other option, she curled into a tight ball and waited for her ears to return. Djarin, on the other hand, found his way over to where he saw Hasik and Arin disappear. He poked his head around the corner and saw them standing over a couple fallen Padawans. Djarin flinched back, recognizing the kids he had once trained besides.

"Poor things didn't stand a chance..." Arin said softly, kneeling besides one of the bodies. Hasik stood cooly behind her, his lightsaber in his hand,

"This betrayal is especially bitter..." he said darkly. Arin shook her head,

"But why?! Why would Anakin just turn like this?!" her voice crackled and she pressed a hand to her mouth. Hasik clenched his fists,

"Maybe he was offered something from another source that the Jedi Order couldn't give him..." he said, taking a step closer to Arin, who still had her back to him. Djarin felt the dark energy in the air spike and every fiber of his little tiny body told him to run away. He glanced left and right, but he couldn't see a dark cloaked Anakin coming towards him or a battalion of clones. He turned his gaze back to his master and Arin, who still hadn't detected his presence. Hasik was directly behind Arin now, who was still mourning over the little bodies in front of her.

"Arin... You are the light side of the dyad, are you not...?" he said slowly. Arin lifted her head and looked at Hasik,

".... Yes.... I don't see-" her sentence was cut short as Hasik dealt her a crushing blow to her head with the back end of his saber. She crumpled to the ground alongside the Padawans, knocked out cold. Hasik regarded her for a second before pulling out a comm-link,  
"The light side has been neutralized, my lord." he said. A raspy laugh came from the other end,

"You've done well, Darth Youn... Bring her to my tower... I have plans for our little light girl..." they cackled wickedly. Djarin watched, open mouthed from the doorway. Not believing what he was seeing, he took a couple steps back, shaking his head at the images that had just played out in front of his eyes. Not looking where be was going, he tripped over his own feet and landed on his backside. Master Hasik whirled around, his lightsaber intsantly ignited. His cold expression quickly melted into that of panic,

"D-Djarin!" he stammered. Djarin scrambled back away from him, suddenly afraid of his very own master. Hasik hastily put his lightsaber away and held his hands out,  
"It's not what it looks like...!" he said, flashing a poorly reassuring smile. Djarin shook his head and pointed him shakily,

"You....! You...!" he cried, unable to form words. Hasik grit his teeth, knowing the Padawan had witnessed way too much for his comfort. He sighed heavily and reignited his lightsaber,

"I didn't want it to come to this..." he said and raised his saber to cut him down where he stood. Djarin sat rooted to the spot, his eyes growing wide as he watched the Twilek he once called master swing his saber down upon him to slice him in half like a hot knife to warm butter. Then, from the side, a clone with dark blue markings on his armor came barging in and tackled Hasik from the side. The male Twilek, completely caught off guard, didn't have time to recover before the clone punched him in the face, not once, not twice, but five times. Satisfied with his handiwork, the clone stepped off a very stunned Hasik and turned to Djarin. The Padawans knees began to shake as the clone stalked over to him,

"Are you ok, kiddo?" Bin's voice came from behind the helmet. Djarin felt his eyes well up with tears,

"Bin!" he cried and leapt into his arms. The clone held the Padawan tightly, afraid to let him go,

"Where's Arina?" he said sternly. Djarin pointed down the hallway,

"She's at the hiding spot! I left because I saw master Hasik and then he...! He...!" he broke down into tears again and Bin gently hushed him,

"Now now, save those tears, vod. We're not out of this mess just yet." he said and broke into a sprint down the hall. Djarin held tightly to the clone, burying his face into his shoulder as he gained some form of comfort and security through all the chaos. They approached the stairwell and Bin peered inside the darkened space,  
"Arina? Are you in here, sweet stuff?" Bin asked quietly. From the darkness, Arina's little head poked up and she reached out for Bin, making strained, sad noises. Bin scooped up the tiny Nautolan and hugged her close, reunited with his two kiddos,  
"Ok, I've got you guys... Let's get outta here." he said softly and carried the two up and away from the hiding place. He made his way through the numerous levels of the temple, hiding the children's faces from the other clones that stampeded through the temple. He was going down a stairwell when a shout grabbed his attention,

"Shoot him! Shoot him! He has Padawans!!!" Hasik shrieked from the upper levels, pointing an accusing finger at Bin.

"Kriff... Should killed that bastard!" Bin hissed between his teeth and began to run. All the clones in the area swung their attention to the medic and took aim. Bin panted heavily, clutching his kids as he ran for the exit,

"We're going to be ok.... We're going to be ok...." he said breathlessly over and over again. Djarin tightened his grip around Bins shoulders and kept his eyes shut, too afraid to see what was behind them. 

"We're going to-"

Bin stopped short, his breath hitching in his throat. His legs took a couple more staggering steps before he fell forward onto his knees and then collapsed. Arina cried out as Bin fell soundlessly and she wriggled out from beneath him. Djarin opened his eyes and also cralwed out from under the clone. He shook Bins shoulders,

"Bin, were almost there! The doors right there! You have to get up!" he cried. The clone remained unmoving, the ten blaster holes in his back still smoking. Arina made a frightened crying sound in the back of her throat, gripping Bin's hand as she tried to pull him along. The clones cooly closed in around the two Padawans, aiming for their little bodies this time. Arina crawled over to Djarin and wrapped her arms around him, Djarin doing the same with her, sobbing helplessly as their demise seemed inevitable.

"NO!" 

A heart wrenching cry echoed through the Temple and a blur of robes came by, their lightsaber glittering amber orange against the twilight sky. Landing in front of them, Master Tsumedakin stood his ground, his robes still settling around him. The clones had no time to refocus as Tsumedakin quickly swept them all back with a push in the Force. He then spun around and scooped up the kiddos, running out of the temple as fast as he could. Djarin watched over his shoulder, seeing Bin's body grow farther and farther away from them. Tsumedakin jumped down the stairs and into the alley ways, weaving through the smoke and glamor of the city that watched in awe as the Temple burned. After what seemed like an eternity, Tsumedakin slowed his run to a brisk walk, making his way deeper into the underground of Corusant. Finally, he came to a stop, putting the Padawans down as he caught his breath. A couple shadows moved,

"Was there any more?" Jade's voice rose up as she stepped into the dim light. Tsumedakin shook his head,

"There was nothing left." he said stiffly. Jade's eyes fell and she nodded solemnly,

"And Arin?" 

"I couldn't find her. I briefly connected with her through the Force but then I lost her." Tsumedakin's hands curled into fists, his grief and guilt almost palpable. 

"What about Cameron? I know she was just coming back-"

"Nothing from her either...." Tsumedakin cut her off. The Jedi Master's stood quietly for a second, the realization of their situation almost too unreal to believe. Arina made a small sound and tugged on Tsumedakin's robe,

"What is it, little one?" he asked, crouching down to her level. 

"She lost her hearing aids, master Tsumedakin." Djarin spoke up softly. He put a hand on his friends shoulder and signed what Tsumedakin had just asked her. Her lip began to tremble and she tugged more on his robe, pointing to the smoking sky and signing one word over and over again. Tsumedakin looked hopelessly at Djarin,

"What's she saying?" he asked. Djarin swallowed thickly,

"Abba... Which means father...." he managed to choke out. Jade shared a glance with Tsumedakin as he sighed heavily, dragging a hand over his eyes.

"Bin... Is he..." Jade started to ask slowly. Tsumedakin glanced at her, shooting a look that she understood instantly. Jade took a deep breath and took Arina's free hand,  
"Arina... Sweet heart... Bin-I mean, Abba can't come with us..."

Arina, not understanding her tugged at her hand, still crying out softly and pointing to the Temple. Helpless, Jade turned to Djarin,

"Can you tell her, little one?" she asked. Djarin's bottom lip trembled and a couple stray tears made their way down his face,

"What do you mean, Bin can't come?" he sniffled. Tsumedakin cursed under his breath while Jade shifted uncomfortably,

"Because... Well, because honey...." she stammered, looking for some excuse. Tsumedakin reached out and put both his hands on Djarin's and Arina's head, the two Padawans eyes rolling back into their head as he put them to sleep. Jade quickly caught them and craddled their little bodies,  
"Tsume! You didn't have to do that!" she said sorrowfully. Tsumedakin adjusted his hood coldly, gazing upon the bloody sky,

"Can you take them?" he said suddenly. 

"Take them? Tsume, I have children of my own. I can't possibly take on two more. It would be too difficult for us all to hide." Jade said. Tsumedakin tsked sharply and started to pace the alley restlessly. Jade glanced down at the two innocent faces she held,  
"What about you? Can't you take them?" 

"No. I'm returning to my people on Mandalore. That's not the life they deserve." Tsumedakin replied. Jade watched him carefully,

"Will they even accept you back into the creed? Too many people have seen your face-"

"Most of those people are dead." Tsumedakin snapped. Jade fell silent again, a cold feeling settling between the two while the city life bustled about above their heads. After a bit, Tsumedakin perked up,  
"I've got an idea."

"What is it?" Jade asked as Tsumedakin took the children from her.

"Prongs and Sky. I parted ways with them just before I found you. They're halfway across the galaxy right now hiding out on Sorgan. It's the perfect place for these two." he said. Jade scrunched her face,

"Will Prongs and Sky be ok with this?" 

"They've always wanted to start a family after the war. This is their chance." Tsumedakin said reassuringly. He pulled his cloak around himself and the Padawans, hiding them beneath the flowing fabric carefully. Once he was situated, he glanced at Jade,  
"And... What will you do...?" his tone was sorrowful, as their time together was quickly coming to a close. Jade smiled gently,

"I'm not sure... I'll probably go find my children again and look for Jaxx. I know he's still alive." she said. Tsumedakin nodded once,

"Well... May the Force be with you." he said, his voice breaking slightly. Jade reached out and drew him into a tight bear hug, careful not to crush the children,

"And also with you..." she said softly. Once they drew apart, Tsumedakin bowed to her respectfully and then disappeared into the smog of the city, becoming nothing more than another shadow in the night.


	5. Prongs and Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After removing their chips, Prongs and Sky try to make it out before being discovered. Unfortunately, they run into some complications...

Prongs couldn't believe his eyes.

They were literal inches away from the ship.

They were so close.

Why.

Why now.

They were inches away from making a clean get away when they were ambushed. Sky had pushed Prongs out of the way just as they opened fire.

They were so close.

He barely had time to catch Sky as he collapsed to the ground in a heap. Laser bolts bounced off the ship behind him, getting dangerously close to hitting him. With a desperate grunt, he started to drag Sky towards the ship.

Their sanctuary was so close.

"Lea... Leave me..." Sky panted hoarsly, his eyes fluttering as they threatened to shut. Prongs violently shook his head,

"No! Don't say that! We're gonna make it!" he cried. He reached to his waist and whipped out his blaster, taking out a couple of his own brothers that had now turned against him. With all his strength, he pulled Sky into the ship and slammed the button to close the door. Hurriedly, he got Sky into the medical bay,  
"You sit tight! Ok! Just hang on!" he said and rushed to the cockpit. Feverishly, he turned the ship on and it hummed to life, picking up off the floor. Several more rounds bounced off and scored the ship but Prongs paid them no mind. He floored it and the ship went rocketing out of the docking bay and into the sky of Corusant. Luckily, there was enough traffic so they couldn't be tracked and they made it into space. Quickly, Prongs scored a hyperspace ring and engaged it, sending them far far away from the troubled planet they once called home. Once he was certain the ship was stable and they were out of harm's way, Prongs set the ship to autopilot and scrambled back to the medical bay. He fell to his knees at Sky's bed side and gently cupped the side of his face,  
"Come on! Wake up! Stay with me!" he said, shaking him gently. Sky's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Prongs, his eyes glazed with suffering,

"P... Prongs..." he managed to gasp. Prongs gently hushed him,

"Don't try to talk, ok? I'm going take care of you, alright?" his voice cracked harshly and he rapidly blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over. The laser bolts had hit Sky just below the rib cage on the right side, the black scorch mark looking stark against his white armor. Prongs shakily reached out and tenderly stroked the scorch mark,  
"Oh gods..." he whispered, biting his free hand to prevent himself from breaking down. Sky took a sharp breath between his teeth, his chest rising and falling with each shallow, rapid breath,

"Prongs..." he breathed and grimaced, wrapping his hand around Prongs. 

"I'm here." Prongs choked. Sky closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he squeezed his commrade's hand tightly,

"Where... Are we going...?" he asked. Prongs shook his head,

"That doesn't matter right now!" he cried. Sky grunted sharply, a wave of pain hitting him,

"No, tell me.... Please... Distract me..." he panted. He groaned around his teeth and squeezed Prongs hand so tightly he thought it would break. Prongs couldn't help the tiny sob that escaped his lips,

"We're going... We're going to Sorgan..." he stammered, starting to remove the stiff white armor from off of Sky. Sky nodded slowly,

"Sorgan... Sounds lovely..." he said softly. 

"Yes.... It's isolated... It's excellent for farming..." Prongs continued, rolling up Sky's black undershirt. Sky cracked a weak smile,

"Perfect... I can see it now..."

Prongs squeezed his eyes shut, a couple years escaping his eyes despite his efforts. Talking about the uncertain future, the life they could have, it was too much. If Sky didn't make it, then everything would of been for nothing.

Hell, this whole war had been for nothing.

Prongs had buried too many of his brothers.

"Prongs... What else is there....?" Sky's weak voice reached his ears. Prongs hastily wiped his face,

"There's forest's... And-and lakes and ponds..... Kriff, it's beautiful, Sky." Prongs sobbed. He needed to keep himself busy and hastily grabbed a med kit. He ripped it open and went to clean Sky's wound. He stopped when Sky reached up weakly and stroked Prongs face,

"Not as beautiful as you..."

Prongs felt his chest grow tight and he started to cry uncontrollably. He nuzzled into Sky's hand and gripped it tightly, clutching it down by his chest as his body was wracked by heart wrenching sobs. Sky watched quietly, his own pain causing him to drift between the brink of consciousness. Prongs collapsed onto Sky's chest, clutching his undershirt tightly as if he was going to disappear,

"Please don't leave me! Don't leave me alone!" he wailed, burying his face into his chest. Sky slowly dragged his hand up and rubbed Prongs back,

"I... Won't..." he wheezed. He gasped sharply and his hand flew back down to his wound, applying pressure to his injury as if it would help. Quickly, Prongs straightened up, trying to pull himself back together,

"Oh, shh!! Shh.... Ok, I've got you..." he said, despite the trembling in his voice. He reapplied the antibacterial ointment to the rag and began to dab at Sky's side. Sky grit his teeth,

"You'd think.... We'd be used to this....!" he managed to say. Prongs shook his head,

"Are you kidding me? Those stupid vaccinations still hurt everytime." he joked. Sky chuckled lightly and watched Prongs reach back into the med kit to prepare a bacta packet and some bandages.   
"Just... Tell me if I hurt you..."

"You could never hurt me-aaah!" Sky squirmed as Prongs placed the packet onto his still fresh wound. 

"Leave it be for a couple seconds. Then I'll come wrap you up." Prongs said while holding the packet to Sky's side. Sky nodded and placed his hand on top of his,

"Can you stay with me...?" he glanced at Prongs with hopeful eyes. 

"In a second. I need to make sure we're heading in the right direction." Prongs slid his hand out from underneath his and stepped away,  
"Keep applying pressure!

He bolted to the front of the ship and checked the coordinates one more time. If he was correct, Sorgan would be the perfect hiding place for them. They could build a new life there, a simple one, among the other krill farmers that had already made the planet their home. They could lay low and blend in, living the rest of their lives in peace.

Prongs closed the navigation system and went back to the medical bay. Sky turned his head at the sound of his footsteps,

"Everything ok?" he asks softly. Prongs nodded,

"Yup. Now let's get you patched up." he said. He knealt down besides Sky's bedside and examined his wound carefully,  
"Ok, I'm going to need you to sit up, ok?"

Sky nodded and painstakingly pushed himself up onto a seated position, his face twisted into an incredibly pained grimace. Prongs quickly provided him support and and held him by the shoulders, fearing he would fall back or pass out from the exertion of energy he didn't have at the moment,  
"Ok ok. That's good right there." he said soothingly.

Sky nodded wordlessly, his breathing labored as he clutched his side. Prongs unraveled a good length of bandages and started to wrap them around Sky's midriff, slowly and precisely. For a couple minutes, the two sat on silence, a small sliver of peace filling their tiny metal sanctuary as they drifted towards their future paradise. Prongs sinched the bandages tightly and put a hand on Sky's arm,

"Is that ok or is it too tight?" he asked, concerned for his partners comfort. Sky gently massaged his bruised ribs and nodded once,

"It's fine. Thank you." he rasped. Prongs bit his lip, looking uncertain but dropped the subject.

"We're going to make a quick stop at Mos Eisley. We need to ditch these." he motioned to his armor. Sky nodded,

"Seems reasonable." he said and swung his legs over the side of the cot. Prongs stopped him immediately,

"Whoa whoa. What do you think you're doing?" he said. Sky shrugged,

"Going with you. I'm fine, really." he said with a cocky half smirk. He rose to his feet, took one step, and crumbled to the ground, his hand flying to his side immediately. Prongs quickly caught him and hauled him back onto the cot,

"Famous last words. You're going to stay here and rest. Leave everything else to me." he said. Sky hissed between his teeth as he settled back down into a more comfortable position,

"Yeah... You do that...." he wheezed. Prongs let a small smile creep across his face and pulled a blanket over Sky,

"Sleep. We'll be alright." he said gently. Sky glanced at Prongs, his eyes filled with anxiety and restlessness,

"Promise?" He reached out for Prongs hand longingly. Prongs took it and gave it a gentle squeeze,

"I promise."

_______////_______  
"How much? Perfect, thank you." Prongs tossed a couple coins to the merchant and scuttled away into a back alley to look at his haul. With the limited cash he carried, he was able to purchase a disguise for both himself and Sky, along with a large backpack to carry his armor in. He quickly pulled off his makeshift cloak and began to strip of his armor, changing into his more simpler outfit. He paused and looked at himself, admiring his fashion skills,

"Damn, I'm good. Sky is going to look just as fabulous." he boasted to himself. He stuffed the rest of his armor and Sky's clothes into his backpack before pulling the cloak and hood back on. He crept back out into the hustle and bustle of the port and made his way back toward hanger they had landed in. Just as he was coming down the stairs, he stopped short, his heart dropping into his stomach. A couple clone troopers marched by, sporting red on their white armor.

Commander Fox's platoon.

Not good.

Prongs remembered vividly the way he had shot Fives down like a dog in the streets with no honor. Also how he seemed to obey the new Emperor Palpatine like he was gods gift to the universe.

It was disgusting.

Prongs pulled the cloak tighter around his face and took to the back alleys, hoping they wouldn't find him suspicious. He walked by a couple clones standing by chatting amongst themselves.

"You really think he survived? Commander Sky was wounded pretty badly from what I heard."

Prongs steps faltered for a second and he turned a corner before crouching down to eavesdrop.

"Maybe. He got away with that bantha face, Prongs. Then again, Prongs never was the brightest."

"Well, we tracked the ship here so someone must of survived."

Prongs narrowed his eyes at the two clones. Obviously they were shineies, since their armor was still relatively new and clean. His hand lingered over the blaster on his thigh, itching to shut their mouths.

"Ct-66-7123! Ct-89-6000! We have found the stolen cruiser! I repeat, we have found the stolen cruiser!" a voice crackled over the radio. The two clones looked at each other and broke into a sprint, heading towards the hangers eagerly. Prongs scrambled out of his hiding place, watching to see where they ran.

They went directly to their hanger.

"Sky!" Prongs breathed and bolted towards the hanger. Panic filled his senses, all he could see was the hanger doors directly in front of him. The doors flew open and the ship sat waiting for him.

Then something hit him square in the chest.

Prongs fell onto his back, winded and stunned. As his senses cleared again, he could just make out a clone standing above him.

"Well well well. If it isn't the treasonous Commander Prongs..."

Prongs knew that cold voice all too well. He slowly pushed himself upright, glaring down the barrel pointed at his heart,

"Hello, Fox." he growled. The red stripped commander scoffed,

"This was all too easy. To think you were once hailed as one of the most heroic commanders among us." Fox sneered. As he spoke, several other clones came running out and surrounded him, their blasters all pointed at him threateningly. Prongs looked around with narrowed eyes,

"At least I don't obey orders and kiss ass like some slave." he shot back. Fix snorted,

"Where's Sky?" he demanded, shoving his gun into Prongs chest non too gently. 

"Dead. He died on the ship. I dumped the body back on Corusant." Prongs said stiffly. He grit his teeth as Fox tipped his blaster up into his chin, forcing him to look up.

"I don't believe you." Fox said darkly. He took a step back and looked at the cruiser behind them, nodding to a couple clones,  
"Search it." 

Prongs felt as if his heart was going to beat itself right out of his body as a couple clones slunk into the ship, their guns at the ready. For a couple painstakingly long minutes, they waited, Prongs praying by some miracle they wouldn't find Sky. At last, they returned,

"There is no one else on the ship, sir!" one of them said. Fox growled and whirled around on Prongs, grabbing him by the throat,

"Where is he, you little shit!" he snarled. Prongs choked out a mocking laugh,

"I already told you...! He's dead!" he coughed. Fox threw him to the ground and pointed his blaster at him again,

"Fine! Then maybe you can join him!" he barked. He raised a fist and all the clones raised their guns at Prongs,  
"On my command!"

Prongs closed his eyes tightly, accepting his defeat. The paradise he had longed for for so long was slipping away. The life he had always wanted, a life of content fulfilled purpose, the very thing he had been fighting for, was now disappearing. However, Prongs was eerily at peace. He knew if he died now, Sky would find him on the other side when the time came.

It would only be a matter of time.

Several blasts ripped through the sky and Prongs flinched on the ground, waiting for the thousands of bolts to rip through his body. They never came and he slowly reopened his eyes and sat up. The cluster of clones laid sprawled around him, all with a clean laser bolt to the chest. In front of him, Fox was rolling on the ground, clutching his thigh while spitting curses between his teeth.

And propped up against the drop bay, a smoking blaster in his hands, was Sky. 

Prongs scrambled to his feet and leaped into Sky's embrace,  
"Gods! I almost lost you!" he breathed.

"And I almost lost you." Sky said softly, holding Prongs tight. 

"Come on! Come on! Let's go now!" Prongs said anxiously, pulling Sky back into the ship. Sky nodded and limped slowly back in, leaning heavily on Prongs. Behind them, Fox slowly rose to his knees, struggling to keep himself upright,

"I'll find you!!! The Empire will never rest until you're destroyed!!!" he frothed. Prongs and Sky both hesitated, looking back with sympathy at the clone they used to call a brother,

"Goodbye, Fox." Prongs said coldly and closed the docking bay door. Fox panted in rage, watching helplessly as the ship rose off the ground and shot off into the sky.

He never found them nor saw them again.


	6. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon returning from her last mission, Cameron feels a disturbance in the dark side of the Force.

Cameron stood aboard the bow of the cruiser, watching the spiraling lights of lightspeed flow past and around the ship. She took a deep breath, anxious to get back to the temple.

There was something wrong.

Something was stirring.

The dark side was awake.

"All systems have been updated and checked. We should be back to Corusant in a few cycles." Commander Rain came up behind her, saluting sharply. Cameron turned slightly, massaging her forehead wearily,

"Oh, oh... That's good..." she said quietly. Commander Rain's expression melted into one of concern,

"Everything ok, general?" he asked. Cameron nodded once,

"Yes. I just... Never mind." she waved her hand dismissively. Rain seemed unsure but didn't press the issue. He dipped his head and turned away, the hologram on his belt chirping as a message came through. Cameron turned back to the windshield with a sigh, her headache growing worse and worse. It was if the closer they got to Corusant, the more it increased in intensity. She screwed her eyes shut, gripping her hair tightly in knots.

"Execute Order 66...."

As if it were some magic word, Cameron's head felt like it exploded. She threw her head back and screamed, a thousand howls of agony and betrayal filling her consciousness in a caphony of wails. She crumpled her knees, gripping the bridge tightly as she seeked any form of support. The screams were long and sad, as if some great sorrow had taken hold of the entire universe. She curled into a tiny ball, not even hearing the clones gathering behind her quietly. 

She heard the click of the blasters.

In an instant, her head snapped up, the screams suppressed for a moment as her senses switched to that of survival.

The dark side was stirring.

"General Undali..." Commander Rain's cold voice suddenly rose up behind her. Cameron didn't even move but cooly slid her hand to her waist where her lightsaber hung.  
"You have been charged with high treason against the Republic."

Cameron took a deep breath. Something about this was so familiar. She knew this feeling from back when she was a child. The crushing darkness, the ever present shadow over her, the whim of betrayal in the wind surrounding those she had grown close to. She heard the soft click as they prepared to pull the trigger.

And time seemed to stop.

With a graceful backflip, she leaped over the laser bolts and the clones she once called brothers. She went to slice them, but hesitated, her connection with them holding her back from cutting them down. Her hesitation cost her and a clone struck her in the face with a tactical knife with a clean swipe. She stumbled back, holding her bleeding face as she glared at the clones in front of her. They all aimed and opened fire, Commander Rain leading the attack. She deflected every round away from herself and the boys, not wanting strike any of them. She deflected another volley and then thrusted out with the Force. With a grunt, all her attackers flew back and crashed into the bridge dashboard, knocking them all out. Panting, she lowered her hand, ignoring the blood spilling down her lips and chin. 

How could she not sense this coming?

She knew it all along.

And yet she was powerless to stop it.

Fives was right all along.

She swallowed thickly; all those screams, the terror flowing through the Force in sickening currents. Had the clones turned on every Jedi?

Arin.

Tsumedakin.

Jade.

Jaxx.

She took a shaky breath and reached out through the Force, searching for any feeling of them still connected to her. Everything was too chaotic and painful, making her headache return with full force and she had to pull out. She gripped her head and bleeding face, wracking her mind on what to do next. There was a grunt and she snapped her gaze back to the clones. Commander Rain slowly got to his feet and stood before Cameron, his face hidden under his helmet. Cameron watched him closely, her fist clenching her lightsaber tightly.

"So this is what it comes to." he said. Cameron narrowed her eyes, her heart twisting in her chest painfully,

"I guess so..." she said. Commander Rain sighed and picked up his blasters shakily,

"I can't... Cameron, I can't..." his voice cracked beneath the helmet. Cameron felt like throwing up and swallowed the lump in her throat with great difficulty,

"It's ok, Rain... It's not your fault..." she said softly. The commander raised his guns and pointed them at her, his aim all over the place,

"Stop me. Please, stop me." he said softly. Cameron licked her lips, her heart pounding in her ears. With a gut wrenching yell, Commander Rain opened fire. Cameron ducked and rolled, deflecting each round away from both of them. She closed the distance and kicked the blasters out of his hands before dealing another swift kick to his head. This time, he slumped to the ground, knocked out cold. Cameron quickly hung her lightsaber back on her belt and scooped up Commander Rain with great difficulty. If she could, she would try to save all of them, but there just wasn't enough time nor did she have the energy to do so. Hurriedly, she dragged him into the medical bay and locked the door behind them. She turned to him and removed his helmet carefully, hoping her movements wouldn't stir him awake. He remained unconscious, much to her relief and she reached out with the Force once more, looking for whatever was in his head to make him turn like this. 

"Open up Jedi!" a clone outside started pounding on the door. Cameron glanced over her shoulder and dragged a couple crates of medical equipment over to the door with the Force. 

She didn't have time for this, for kriff's sake.

Hurriedly, she found the source of all the trouble and confirmed what Fives had found; a chip, installed into Rain's mind. With shaking hands, she dragged him over to a gurney and strapped him down, just in case he might wake up. The medical droid, which was looking rather confused, approached Cameron,

"Is there anything I can do for you, master Jedi?" 

There was more vicous pounding at the door and more voices. Cameron grabbed her lightsaber and faces the door,

"There an inhibitor chip on the right side of his head. Get it out, keep him alive." she said darkly, igniting her weapon. The droid quickly got to work, ignoring the violence that was threatening to spill into the room. Cameron stood her ground, watching the doors hungrily,

"This operation is incredibly risky, master Jedi. Do you wish for me to-"

"Just do it, dammit." Cameron growled, her hands tightening around her lightsaber. There were sparks and the clones began to cut through the door slowly but surely. Cameron grabbed a couple more crates and equipment and dragged it in front of the door, increasing the fortification. Determined, the clones cut a clean hole through the door and threw in a couple flash bangs. Cameron caught them with the Force and threw them back through the hole, earning a couple surprised cries from the other end.

"Any time now, droid!" she shouted over her shoulder. The clones started to pour through the hole, blindly shooting at the blue glow that penetrated the haze. Gracefully, Cameron deflected and dodged evey round, returning their own fire upon themselves. She reached tried to push them back out but there was too many of them and they swarmed her like angry hornets. Soon, she was surrounded by her own squadron she once fought alongside with.

"General Undali, you have been charged with high treason against the Republic." one of them started again. Cameron panted heavily, eyeing each clone like that of a cornered animal.

If she was to go down, she was determined to drag as many as she could down with her.

Before he could finish, the clone talking was suddenly gunned down from behind. Taken off guard, the clones all whirled around looking for their new attacker. Seizing the chance, Cameron cut down her own clones till none were left standing in the room. Panting, she turned off her saber and faces her rescuer,

"Rain..." she breathed and staggered over to him as he got off the gurney. Rain caught her as she collapsed in his arms, her pain and exhaustion finally catching up to her.

"The operation was a success. And all aggressors have been neutralized." the medical droid said, giving Rains blaster back to him. Rain held his general up, brushing her hair back from her face,

"Cameron! Cameron, are you all right?!" he asked, paranoia evident in his voice. Cameron flashed him a weak smile,

"I'm fine.... I'm fine.... I'm just glad you are ok." she said softly, stroking his cheek lovingly. Rain's face twisted into a grimace,

"Kriff your face...!" he said, his hand shakily hovering over the cut down the side of her face and mouth. Cameron took his hand and kissed it,

"It's nothing. I will heal." she breathed. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, her body going limp as she finally caught her breath.

"There have been several more potential threats that have just shown up on my sensors. I suggest a different spot to hide, commander and master Jedi." the medical droid spoke up. Rain shook Cameron gently,

"Come on, we're not out of this just yet." he said, getting to his feet shakily. Cameron clutched her head and leaned heavily against him,

"The escape pods... No, the landing bay.... There's a ship..." she said groggily. Rain picked up her arm and put it around his shoulders,

"Ok, we'll head there then. Any places you want to go?" he asked as the two limped their way out of the medical bay.

"Oh? Like honeymoon wise or living wise?" Cameron grinned lopsidedly. Rain stumbled for a second, his face flushing bright red,

"L-living wise! General, I... I don't think-"

"Rain."

Her voice was strong and commanding and Rain glanced down at her. Her eyes gleamed with quiet resolution as she struggled to keep herself on her feet as blood poured down her face and chin,

"I would rather die a thousand deaths than live the rest of my life without you."

Rain opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the words to say to such a bold comment. Before he could regain himself, Cameron lifted herself a little higher so the two were mere centimeters from each other,  
"I love you, Rain." she whispered. Rain swallowed thickly, a thousand reasons flying through his head on why this would never work between them. He pushed them all aside,

"I love you too, Cameron." he said huskily and then placed his lips on hers. For a couple seconds, the two felt safe in each other's company, all the chaos and darkness around them temporarily blocked out by their few moments of bliss. Rain finally shook his head and pushed Cameron back from him,

"My love, we can do this all later. For now, let's get out of her so we can live our dream." he said earnestly. Cameron, looking disappointed, nodded in solemn agreement,

"Right. To the hangers." she said. Painstakingly, the two made their way over to the hangers and stood outside the doors. Rain gently propped Cameron against the wall,

"Wait here, I'm going to see if it's clear." he whispered and crept into the hanger. There was no activity, save for the two clones guarding the lone ship parked in the middle of the large room. Rain glanced around for anything else that might pose a threat but found none. He snuck back and crouched down besides Cameron, who opened her eyes as he approached,  
"It's going to be a quick jump, but heres the plan. There are two guards by the ship, I'll take them out and then we'll have to sprint over and get in. Do you think you can get up and run?"

"I can do you one better, I'll fight if I have to." Cameron said with a cocky grin. She got to her feet slowly and leaned against the wall, her hand already holding her lightsaber,  
"Tell me when to go."

Rain looked her unsteady frame up and down with worry but didn't say anything. He poked his head back out into the doorway and took aim. With a deep breath, he pulled the trigger and both clones fell just as the blaster rounds finished echoing around the chamber.

"Go!" he shouted and bolted across the hanger bay. Cameron ran out of her hiding place as well, just as angry shouts filled the air. Rain made it to the ship and turned around, his heart twisting in his chest as he spotted Cameron half way across the room as several clones came sprinting in behind her.

"Cameron!" he cried. The Jedi whirled around and ignited her lightsaber, deflecting the rounds.

"Start the ship! Start the ship!" she shouted over her shoulder. Rain bit his lip, but followed her orders and opened the bay doors to the ship. He began to run up the ramp when a hot searing pain flooded his entire lower and upper back. Gasping, he stumbled into one of the supports on the ramp, his knees threatening to buckle beneath him. With great effort, he drew his own blaster and fired upon the clones behind him before staggering deeper into the ship. He slumped into the pilots seat and started up the ship clutching his chest as his breath came in ragged gasps. There was rapid footsteps behind him and Cameron leaped into the copilot's seat, closing the rank behind her,

"Go go go!" she cried, flooring the thrusters. Rain grit his teeth and steered the ship up and out into the dark void of outer space. Cameron glanced at the dashboard, the screen lighting up as their pursuer's launched several ships after them,  
"Keep her steady! I'll see if I can take em!" she hissed and leaped back over the chair. She strapped herself into a fun port and opened fire, shooting at anything that came through her field of vision. Rain gripped the joysticks tightly, the ship shuddering under him as he pulled a barrel roll to try and shake their attackers. His whole body ached with every breath he took and he feared he would pass out as the lights before him kept blinking in and out. The ship jolted forward and several alarms went off,

"Rain!!!" Cameron's voice sounded so distant from him. He kept his eyes forward and took a deep steadying breath, hoping his tone wouldn't sound too strained,

"Yes!" he shouted.

"Find us some remote planet! Anything! " she shouted. She came running back up to the copilot's seat and strapped herself in,  
"They took out my guns, the triggers are jammed. Damnit they took out a primary thruster too! Ok, ok! It's fine! Go for that hyperspace ring!" she commanded, pointing straight ahead. The ship groaned again under them and they both were thrown against the dashboard. Cameron managed to peel herself away first,  
"Come on, were so close! Give her a little juice, would ya?!" she hissed and punched in a couple buttons. The ship jolted forward with all it had left and locked into the ring's ports. Rain grit his teeth and punched it forward, the ship shuddering back to life as it jumped to hyperspace. Cameron's tense grimace melted into a small half grin,  
"Ok... Hang on.... Whenever we're going, hang on... It's going to be a bumpy ride."

________////_______  
Cameron massaged her head as she sat besides the fire, her eyes closed. The two had crash landed on Jakku, deep in the desert where no one could reach them. Rain watched her with hooded eyes,

"You should rest..." he said softly. Cameron slightly opened her eyes,

"No, not now. We're not safe..." she whispered hoarsly. Rain sighed,

"I'll take first watch. I'll wake you in a couple hours." he said. Cameron scooted over and snuggled up against his shoulder,

"Promise...?" she said drowsily. Rain nodded once,

"I promise." he said, leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips. Cameron smiled as she drifted off to sleep,

"Mkay... Love you..." she said as she nodded off. Rain wrapped an arm around and hugged her close,

"Love you too..." he said back. As the stars spun above head, Rain leaned back, his breathing becoming more and more labored. Cameron was asleep next to him, all the chaos and exhaustion sending her into a deep deep sleep. Rain watched her with loving eyes as his mind began to wander,

"I really thought we could make it...." he choked out, "We were so close, Cameron. I thought.... I thought we could settle down somewhere far away... In the outer rims... Maybe like Yavin.... It's got trees and waterfalls.... Everything you like.... And I know you don't like kids.... But.... I think we'd raise a beautiful family.... Together....." 

Cameron didn't reply and continued to sleep peacefully, the dying fire casting stark shadows against her face. Rain reached over and stroked her fresh scars gently as he grew weaker and weaker by the seconds. He raised his gaze back to the sky and watched it grow darker and darker,

"Wait for me Cameron... Wait for me...."

_____////_______  
Cameron blinked slowly awake just as the first rays of dawn started to peak over the dry hills of Jakku. She sat up and stretched stiffly, looking around her surroundings. She laid her eyes on Rain, who was slumped over next to her,

"Hey, goober face, you never woke me up for my shift." she said playfully, punching his arm. Rain didn't reply or move. Cameron shifted so she was directly in front of him,  
"Knock it off. Come on, we have to get going before they track up down."

She shook his shoulder but he continued lay limp against the backpacks and other supplies. Cameron shook him harder,  
"Rain? Rain!?" her voice began to grow panicked. She feverishly searched his body for wounds but found none. She wrapped her arms around him to pull him off the bags when she felt it under her fingertips.

A clean blaster hit directly to the left side of his back, just under the shoulder blade.

She stared at the wound, her voice gone from her as small, animal like noises crept out of her throat. She choked and sobbed, her heart feeling as if someone had pulled it out of her chest. She gripped his body close to her as she kneeled over him, her sobs turning into gut wrenching screams. As the sun rose, a cry was heard all around Jakku.

A cry of lost hopes and dreams.

A cry of lost love.

A cry of a broken soul.


	7. Ranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hasik gains power over the 517th as general. As predicted by Cameron, things don't end well.

"We'll be covering a convoy. From there, we'll split with our caravan and head south towards the Sestskin Mounting Range. There's a sepratist war ship parked there and we have orders to blow them clankers sky high. Any questions?" Commander Rain pointed out on a hologram map. His surrounding officer's all shook their heads and he nodded in satisfaction,  
"Excellent. Then suit up and get the boys ready. Once the general gets back, we're taking off." he saluted his officers sharply and turned off the map as they walked away. He was about to put on his helmet when he stopped and reached up to gently brush his new earring. General Undali had gifted him the piece of jewelry a couple days ago as a sign of friendship and well-being.

Rain felt it was more than a sign of friendship.

"Aaah, there you are, clone." a familiar weasley and degrading tone herald him from afar. Taking a deep breath and praying to the stars for patience, he turned around and saluted respectfully,

"Master Hasik. What brings you down here?" he asked politely. The Twilek Jedi smirked and walked over to him, glancing down at the hologram table. He turned it back on and studied the iridescent blue landscape,

"Wouldn't you like to know, pretty boy." he sneered. Rain bit his tongue, holding back a sharp retort before he continued,

"If you don't mind, Master Hasik, my squadron and I are preparing to take off for our mission. For your safety, I suggest you return to-"

"Oh please, don't be so formal, clone. You can call me General Ajar." Hasik said sweetly, not even looking at Rain.

"O-oh. Well, congratulations on getting your own squadron." Rain said between his teeth. Talking to Hasik was like getting kicked by sixteen banthas in the face repeatedly.

"Why thank you, clone. I'm sure we'll a get along swimmingly." Hasik said, straightening up and giving Rain a pat on the shoulder. 

"Excuse me?"

"Oh ho, the council hasn't told you. Well makes sense since Cameron is still in there screaming at them." Hasik chuckled. He turned and finally faced Rain, a smug smile plastered across his thin face,  
"The council has given me control over the 517th. Cameron will be my commander and you, good sir, have been demoted to captain."

Rain stood stock still, staring blankly at Hasik with an unreadable expression,  
"I'm sorry, what?"

"The council is worried Cameron has gotten to attached to you and your little squad. They felt it was necessary to have co-leader ship in order to prevent any more distractions. Oh, what a nice earring." Hasik smiled again, causing Rain's insides to churn. If he knew one thing about Hasik, it was his disdain for the clones. With him as a general, Rain had a pretty good feeling all he was going to do was use them like expendables.

Cause that's all he saw them as.

_____////_____  
"You can't just DEMOTE Rain and I! Do you know how hard he's worked for that position?!" Cameron growled, hardly being able to keep her cool.

"Cameron, the council has already decided. Hasik will help lead the battalion with you." Mace Windu shot back cooly.

"But why him?! He sees the clones as nothing but numbers! Did you really forget the Massacre on Ossus?! He'll find any opportunity to get rid of them! Why don't you guys see that?!" she hissed.

"We investigated the massacre, may I remind you Cameron, and found Hasik innocent. Are you suggesting Hasik is a murderer?" Mace Windu asked darkly. Cameron bit her tongue and bowed her head,

"No... But.... Why not my sister? We'd get along so much better." she sighed heavily. The council grew quiet and shared glances with each other.

"Your sister is too important... It is best if she stays here, where we can protect the light side." Ki-Adi-Mundi said quietly. Cameron stiffened,

"Oh... And I'm not that important?"

A cold silence fell across the council, some averting their eyes go the floor awkwardly. Cameron straightened up and narrowed her eyes,

"So that's how it is, huh?"

"Cameron, we're not saying your not important. But the light must be protected at all times. The darkness... Is powerful and can fend for itself." Mace Windu said slowly, trying to make the cold truth sound as kind as possible. Cameron shook her head,

"No. No. I get it. It's fine." she scoffed. She bowed stiffly to the council,  
"If you'll excuse me, I have a mission to report to."

She spun on her heel and stormed out of the room and down the hall briskly. Arin, who had been waiting outside, trotted up besides her,

"What happened?! Are they out of their minds?! Tell me you convinced them to reconsider!" she said pleadingly. Cameron kept her eyes fixed straight ahead,

"They're convinced I've made attachments. Hasik is general now and I'm his commander. If I don't come back from this mission, I think you'll know what happened." she paused and chuckled dryly, "Besides, the dark side can fend for itself. Guess I'm just as expendable as the clones."

She sniffed and took off, leaving Arin behind. Arin watched her go, her expression solemn,

"That could of gone better. Then again, it could of been worse." Obi Wan said, shrugging at the options. Arin whirled around,

"What did you say to her?" she snapped. Obi Wan held up his hands defensively,

"I didn't say anything. Well I did but-" he started to defend himself but was cut off when Arin rolled her eyes and stalked away from him.  
"Now hold on just a minute!" he cried, grabbing her wrist. She whirled around,

"No, you 'hold on just a minute'! You just demoted both Cameron and Rain because you guys were afraid of 'attachments'. Now they're going off to who knows where with kriffing Hasik Ajar as the general! And you all know how much he HATES the clones! What kind of crack head, bantha shitting, gungan faced idiot thought that was a good idea?!" she said, her voice rising. Obi Wan took a deep breath and put his hands on her shoulders,

"She'll be all right. You just have to believe in her." he said soothingly. Arin shook her head, blinking back tears of frustration,

"Oh, believe in her? Like the council does?" she shot back. Obi Wan's face twisted,

"Now that's not fair."

"It's true, isn't it?! That's why I'm here alone, stuck in limbo cause I'm too delicate and precious for the battlefield! That's why your sending her off far away from you and the council and the Senate-!"

"Arin stop!" Obi Wan shook her non too gently. Arin bit her lip, her eyes shimmering as a year slid down her cheek,

"Why are you doing this...?"

Obi Wan felt his heart squeeze in his chest and he lowered his head,  
"It's... It's not my decision... The council sees things these way. I can't control everything." he said quietly. He slid his hands off her shoulders, the two standing in front of each other in silence. Finally, Arin took a shaky breath,

"I just feel like you sent my sister into a death trap...."

________////______  
Cameron held tightly to the handle as the Republic Troop Transport made its decent into Ryloth's atmosphere. Besides her, Rain and the rest of the company stood in somber silence, all usual banter and play stifled by the elephant in the room. Hasik hummed brightly to himself, his face still sporting his smug grin per usual.

How Cameron wished to wipe it off his face.

"Two ticks till drop off, general." the pilot said over his shoulder. Hasik's grin grew even wider,

"Excellent. Look alive, clones! We're heading into the war zone!" he said cheerfully. A dull murmur rose up and then quickly died down.

"Sheesh. You'd think we're attending a funeral." Rain said under his breath, earning an amused snort from Cameron. The ship touched down and everyone on board jumped out, quickly setting up a temporary camp and perimeter. While the clones scurried about, Hasik watched, talking a deep breath of the new atmosphere,

"Aaah, what a lovely day, don't you think, COMMANDER Undali? It's so good to be back home!" he sneered over his shoulder, putting emphasis on 'commander'. Cameron cooly strode over and looked around,

"Sure. If you'll excuse me, we entered a war zone and I have to help prep our gear in order to support the convoy that were supposed to meet up with in, oh, five ticks." she snapped. Hasik waved a hand,

"Actually, were not going to meet up with that. General Tsumedakin and his battalion have already been reassigned to that mission." he said. Cameron arhced an eyebrow,

"Uuh, yeah. We were supposed to escort TOGETHER. You know, like a team effort thing." she said stiffly. Hasik shrugged,

"That convoy has enough protection. You are going to focus on the other pressing matter at hand." he said, walking over to the equipment. He folded his arms and glowered at the hologram maps that hadn't been set up,  
"Uh, clone?"

A familiar blue and white striped helmet popped up behind one of the many crates,  
"What?" Bin's tone was brittle and irritated already, probably because he wasn't addressed by his name. Hasik waved a hand at the crates,

"Why haven't the maps been set up yet?" he snapped. Cameron shot a glare at Hasik, wishing she could burn him on the spot.

"Because we usually secure the perimeter first. Since our scouting party isn't back yet, the area is still deemed unsafe." Bin said as a matter of factly and then turned back to his usual business.

"Hmm, well we're changing things up, clone. I need you to get the maps up and running immediately! We're on a tight schedule, you know." Hasik said, his tone incredibly demeaning. Bin straightened up and turned around, already fed up with Hasik,

"Listen, ass head. I'm your medic. My job is to make sure we get in and out alive. I don't care what you want me to do, I do what's best for the whole battalion. You want your stupid maps? Set them up yourself." he snapped and shoved a crate towards Hasik. The Twilek stumbled back, taken by surprise,

"You dare talk to your general-"

"You're not my kriffing general." Bin growled. 

"Bin..." Cameron spoke up softly, giving him a 'behave yourself' look. Bin sighed heavily and shook his head, growing quiet and getting back to work. Hasik whirled around on Cameron,

"You let that thing run its mouth like that?" he said, clearly frazzled by Bin's spunk. Cameron put her hands on her hips,

"First of all, his name is Bin. Second of all, I have total respect for him. He's saved my life more than once and maybe if you were a little bit nicer and not such of a dick, he'd probably not mind you as much." she said. Hasik opened his mouth to argue but stopped when a couple of clones came trotting up. They saluted sharply,

"Perimeter had been secured. We can now rendezvous to the convoy." one of them said. Cameron nodded and was about to speak when Hasik held his arm in front of her face,

"Finally! Took you long enough. We could of been executing the attack right now if you hadn't taken so long." he said cheerfully, though the jab wasn't hidden very well. Cameron shoved his arm out of the way,

"Are you always a dick to them or is this just a hobby?" she hissed.

"Both. Now clones, go find that captain of yours and set up the maps. There's been a change of plans. Oh, and don't take all day about it either..." Hasik said and then turned on his heel back towards the crates. Cameron sighed and turned to the two clones,

"Good job, you two. Don't let him get to you." she said gently. The two clones saluted,

"Anything for you, general." they said in unison and then scurried off to carry out their orders. Cameron took a deep breath and stomped over to Hasik, who was waiting by the crates while tapping his foot impatiently.

"By the stars, commander Cameron. Your 517th is spoken so highly but all I see is a mess! No wonder the council needed me to step in! It's like a womprat circus out here!" he said haughtily. Cameron bit back a sharp retort while Bin's head popped back up,

"You look in the mirror lately, ass head?" Bin spat. Hasik whirled around to see who had spoken but Bin was quicker and ducked down out of sight.

"It may look like a mess right now, but there's method to it. If you weren't such a control freak and let my... I mean, our men do their job, you'll see what I mean. Just, let them to their thing." Cameron said as nicely as she could. There was nothing more than she wanted to do than bash his face in with a rock. Hasik raised an eyebrow,

"So you just let them run wild."

"No. Gods were you listening?!" Cameron face palmed so hard it left a mark.   
"We've been on so many missions that I have complete faith in them when it comes to completing tasks. I don't let them run wild, as you put it." she grinded past her teeth. Hasik looked like he was going to rebuttal but was stopped as Rain approached,

"You wanted to see me, general?" he asked Cameron. Hasik snapped his fingers,

"Uh, hello. I'm your general and yes, I asked for your presence." he said, folding his arms behind his back. Rain was quiet for second, his expression unreadable under his helmet,

"Right. What can I do for you.... General." he asked. Hasik rolled his eyes skyhigh and shook his head,

"What you can do for me is listen to our plan of attack. There's a sepratist war ship supposedly-"

"Hidden in the southern range of the Sestskin Mountains.... We are already aware." Cameron spat between her teeth, clenching and unclenching her fists. Rain reached across and wrapped his hand around hers, giving it a supportive squeeze behind her back so Hasik wouldn't notice.

"Well good! Here's how we'll deal with it. You'll lead them through.... For stars sake, the maps aren't set up yet?!" Hasik whirled around on Bin again. Bin stood up slowly, his frustration tangible,

"If you would give me a kriffing second, I'll have them-"

"They should of already been set up, bucket head! Hurry up!" Hasik snapped, his cool gone. Bin's shoulders heaved up and down as he huffed angrily but he got to work, slamming down the crates and ripping open the boxes. Hasik watched him, tapping his foot as Cameron went to go help Bin set up,  
"No! Stop! Don't help him." he snapped at her. Cameron stopped and narrowed her eyes,

"You want this to get done faster? Let me-"

"Shut up, second in command. Follow orders like the good girl you are, ok?" Hasik said sweetly, pushing her back towards Rain. He leaned down and got in Bin's space,  
"Hurry up!!!!!" he yelled right in his face.

"General...." Cameron growled in warning. 

"It's fine, commander. It's fine." Bin said curtly, getting the maps set up and the holograms running. He turned to Hasik,  
"All set."

"And about time. Get out of here and go find something you're actually good at. You're not needed." Hasik said and pushed him aside and away from the meeting. Bin's fingers twitched around his blaster but he stalked away towards some gathered clones. Cameron and Rain shared a glance and turned to the maps, looking at the terrain.

"The sepratist's are supposedly here. If we cut through the upper parts of this valley, we'll have the high ground advantage and hopefully the element of surprise." Rain said, pointing to the landscape. 

"And if we finish this fast enough, we'll be able to rendezvous with General Tsumedakin and his company." Cameron added, folding her arms thoughtfully. She glanced at Hasik,  
"Well? What do you think?" 

"Well I have a better idea." he said with a shrug. He pointed to a smaller valley,  
"You'll take the 517th through here."

"But that's a smaller valley. We'll be bottlenecked and easy pickings if the Sepratist's see us coming." Cameron said.

"On top of that, that valley has no high ground for us. Not to mention, our intel says it's been rigged and booby trapped." Rain added. Hasik waved his hand,

"Nonsense. With you out front, none of that should be a problem." he said, looking at Cameron smuggly.

"You'll not be in front, sir?" Rain asked.

"Of course not! I have a meeting with the council on a couple ticks. So! You get the squadron ready and get that ship blown up, ok? Report back to me once you're finished." he said sweetly, turning off the maps. Cameron straightened up,

"No." she hissed. Hasik swiveled his head towards her,

"No...?"

"I'm not leading them into a death trap. You want to go that way, you lead them." she said, lifting her chin. Hasik arched an eyebrow,

"Are you refusing orders from your superior? I must advise you, commander, don't say no to me..." he said, his tone sweetly laced with a dangerous undertone. He walked around the table towards her and then stopped, slinking an arm around Rain's,  
"We wouldn't want anything to happen to our captain here, would we?"

Rain felt the business end of Hasik's lightsaber press against his back and he took a sharp breath. Cameron's eyes widened,

"D-Don't hurt him." she stammered.

"Cameron, no." Rain said between his teeth. Hasik smiled wickedly,

"You're call commander; your way or my way. Oh, and refusing my orders is treasonous. If the council hears about this...." he gave his lightsaber a little twist, causing Rain to squirm.

"Ok ok! Stop it! We're going..." Cameron cried. She turned away and went to round up the company.

"Make sure that medic Bin stays behind with me! I need him here!" Hasik called after her. He chuckled and leaned against Rain, nuzzling his helmet,  
"Oh ho, you're my new play thing. Did you see how she wriggled like a worm on a hook?! Hehe, that was too easy." he whispered huskily. Rain tried to wrench his arm free but Hasik tightened his grip,  
"Now, you're going to make sure you take that valley I chose, ok? Heres a little something to make sure that happens."

He slapped a small device to Rain's back and it started beeping, a red light flashing every time it did. Hasik pulled Rain close again,  
"That little bomb you got there will detonate if you and little miss Cameron disobey my orders. And don't bother trying to take it off, it'll blow up." he said sweetly. He let go of Rain's arm and patted his shoulder,  
"Now get to it! This war isn't going to win itself!"

_______////________  
Hasik hummed cheerfully to himself as he watched the last of the 517th disappear into the thick treeline.

"I'll give them a couple hours. It should be over quick." he said with a shrug. There was a rapid beeping and he turned around to face the hologram tables,  
"Oh ho! A call. I wonder who it's from." he said and answered the call. A clone sporting burgendy stripes came into view, his form hunched over as he ducked from blaster fire.

"Master Hasik! Uh, is General Undali with you? Has she reached the rendezvous point?" he asked, sounding stressed. 

"Who is this?" he asked cooly, enjoying the situation. The clone looked at the hologram with palpable disbelief when the hologram was wrestled from him,

"Prongs! Give me that!" a voice hissed and the hologram was jostled about as it switched callers. Soon, the tattooed face of Tsumedakin loomed into view, his orange lightsaber humming dangerously next to him,

"Hasik?! Why are you here?! Nevermind! Where is Cameron?! We're under attack and need support!" he cried, deflecting a couple rounds.

"Cameron? Oh, I sent her on another mission. I'm general of the 517th now, just to let you know." he said proudly. Tsumedakin visibly cringed,

"You've got to be kriffing kidding me! Well summon her back! We've been ambushed! YOU were supposed to meet up with us anyway!" he roared. Hasik made a mocking face,

"What's that? I think you're breaking up. I can't hear you." he said and reached to end the call.

"Hasik! You two timing ba-!" Tsumedakin's curse was cut short as Hasik ended the call. He looked at Bin, who was watching him with such hatred and loathing he could practically feel it.

"What? Don't look at me like that." he scoffed. Bin kept silent and narrowed his eyes. Hasik curled his lip and ignited his lightsaber, pointing it at Bin's chest,

"Say anything and I'll snap your neck." Hasik growled threateningly and then stalked away. Bin watched him leave and sighed, raising his eyes to the sky,

"Poor vods..."

________////_____  
The 517th crept through the thick shrubbery of the valley floor, their surroundings getting so tight that they could only fit three across. Cameron and Rain slinked forward at the front, their bodies tensed up like coils as they made their way through.

"Is that thing still on...?" Cameron whispered over her shoulder. Rain nodded,

"I can still hear it. If anything, it's going to give away our position!" he hissed. He felt his back and brushed over the charge on his body, shivering slightly. Cameron took a deep breath, her eyes darting left and right,

"Somethings not right. They would if seen us by now...." she hissed. The company continued to creep forward a couple steps when there was suddenly a soft click. Cameron snapped her head around,  
"It's a tra-!" 

She didn't get to finish as suddenly half if the company was engulfed in gas. Clones cried and and fell to the ground, choking on their own lungs as they were instantly disintegrated. 

"Hicks!" Dodger's cry rang out across the valley as the clones that got hit screamed. The rest of the squadron didn't have time to recover as several tank rounds rained down from above, scattering the lines like ants.

"Fall back! Find cover!" Cameron roared over the noise. She grabbed Rain and ducked into an aclove, the valley shaking from the bombardment of artillery. As the clones ran for cover, more traps were sprung. Some fell into pits, some were engulfed by more gas, others were gunned down by the tanks at the end of the valley.

And Cameron had to watch it all.

"Fall back! Fall back! RUN!!!" she screamed, watching her men get picked off. Rain grabbed her and pulled her back into their hiding spot as a tank round got dangerously close to hitting them

"General! We have to get rid of those tanks first!" he yelled over the chaos.

"We can't get a good angle on them to take them o-" she dwindled off as she spotted the flashing red light on Rain's back. Without hesitation, she ripped it off and chucked it out into the open towards the tanks. The explosion rocked the valley and kicked up a dustcloud, providing temporary cover for their escape.

"That was lucky!" Rain breathed. 

"Go! Go! Go!" Rain and Cameron bolted out from their spot and ran back towards where they came from. What was left of the clones followed them, shooting over their shoulders occasionally to keep the enemy at bay. Cameron stopped and made sure every clone that could walk was making his way out.

"General....!" 

Cameron looked down at the sound of a voice. A clone had dragged his body over to he, his armor basically melted into his flesh from the toxic gases as he raised his head to look at her,  
"Help me...."

The face that stared back at her wasn't human anymore. Teeth, bones, and armor had become one, his flesh hanging off his face in ribbons of muscle and tissue as he rsaached up for her hand. Cameron stated down in horror as he clutched at her robes,

"Help me, please...." his voice cracked, his cries so desperate she wanted to vomit. Rain came running up just as the clone's eyes rolled back and he slumped down dead,

"General! We have to leave! Come on!" he shouted, pulling her along. Cameron looked in horror across the battlefield one more time before ducking away and out of sight in retreat.

________/////________  
Cameron knelt by the bodies, her soul worn and her spirit defeated. Bin slowly came up behind her, his helmet in his hand as he crouched down besides her. His face said it all; grief.

"General... There was nothing you could do... It was a set up." he said gently. Cameron raised her head, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall,

"I should of sensed it coming, Bin. I got our boys killed." her voice cracked. 

"No no no. Don't go blaming yourself. We followed those orders and now we're all paying for it. If you had refused who knows what Hasik would of done." he said, wrapping an arm around the grey Jedi's shoulders. Cameron said nothing but let Bin hold her, her eyes roving over the lines of white sheets before her. Off to the side, she could see Dodger, bent over a white sheet as he held a limp hand close to his chest, his sobs so heart wrenching it made Cameron sick. Another figure approached from behind and sat down on the other side of her,

"Transport is ready for loading..." Rain said hoarsly, as if he too had been crying. Cameron nodded, biting her lip so hard it started to bleed,

"Ok.... Let's get them home..." she rasped. She got shakily to her feet, Rain and Bin helping her as her legs shook unsteadily. She waved them off and took a deep breath, turning her eyes skyward.

"Aaah! Commander Cameron, there you are! Was the mission a.... Oh my." Hasik came trotting cheerfully over the hill and stopped when he saw the rows of bodies before them.  
"What happened?"

"You BASTARD!!!" a scream ripped through the clearing and Dodger came tearing across the way, his hands outstretched to crush Hasik. Several clones quickly jumped on him, pulling him away to sedate him as he continued to scream,  
"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED THEM ALL!!!"

Hasik regarded him curiously for a second and then turned back to Cameron,  
"Hmm! That was interesting. So what happened?"

"What.... Happened....?" Cameron repeated slowly. She turned around stiffly to face him, her shoulders moving up and down rapidly as a mixture of rage and sadness built up inside her,  
"YOU LEAD US INTO A DEATH TRAP THATS WHAT HAPPENED!"

Her scream echoed around the clearing, all the clones heads turned towards their leaders. Hasik chuckled,

"Oh ho! I lead them? May I remind you, it was YOU that lead MY battalion into the trap." he said sweetly.

"You ORDERED me! You ORDERED them! If I had refused, you would of had me tried for treason!" Cameron shot back.

"Oh definitely! But see, now that your battalion is pretty much wiped out and your all worked up, I have all I need to prove you are too attached to your clones and emotionally unstable. At this point, the 517th is mine." Hasik folded his hands behind his back and smiled cruelly.

"You sick f**k..." Bin snarled. Hasik tsked,

"As for you, I'll see to it that you're decommissioned once we get back to Corusant."

"Touch him and I'll blow your kriffing head off." Rain suddenly hissed, both his blasters pointed at Hasik. The Twilek's eyes narrowed coldly,

"Are you threatening me, clone?" he growled. Rain's hands shook as he stared down Hasik, breathing heavily as he debated whether or not to shoot. Finally realizing it wouldn't be a good idea, he lowered his weapons and hung his head.  
"I'll have to find a replacement for you too. Stars above, you all are useless."

"They're not useless." Cameron spoke up again. Hasik arched an eyebrow,

"Oh? And what makes you say that? They failed to complete the mission and more than half of them are dead. When I get back, I'll see to it that they are all decommissioned and have my battalion made better and stronger."

"You can't just throw them away like they're nothing! They're living beings! They have a life!" Cameron snapped. Hasik's lip curled into a sneer,

"Like I said before; nothing but expendable bodies. I can just find more replacements. And that's what I'll do again and again and again, no matter how many clones it takes."

It seemed as if the clearing exploded with raw energy. One second Cameron was standing between Bin and Rain and the next, she was flying at Hasik, her lightsaber poised to strike. Hasik didn't have enough time to react and was bowled over by Cameron. The grey Jedi held her saber to his neck, panting with rage as she held him up by his robes. A nervous chuckle bubbled out of his throat,

"Careful, commander, your attachments are showing..." he sneered. Cameron hauled him upright,

"I'll show you attachments." she growled. She put her saber away and dragged him closer to the bodies. She ripped back one of the cloths, revealing the twisted, mangled body beneath it. Hasik's face paled visibly and his mocking grin melted into a horrified gape.

"Ct-6699, aka Fargo. He was going to become an ARC Trooper." Cameron hissed. She moved onto the next body and pulled the blanket off, 

"Ct-1163, Jigg. He had plans of opening a restaurant once the war was over."

"Ct-9035, Ven. Wanted to travel the universe."

"Ct-8594, Lark. Had dreams of becoming a singer."

"Ct-9332, Suko. Was going to start a business in selling his paintings."

"Ct-9874, Ash. Wanted to become a trainer back on Kamino."

She went down every rank, every isle, pulling back each blanket to reveal how each clone had died. She named all of them, by both their number and vod name, and listed their hopes and dreams. She reached the last one and he'd throat grew especially tight,

"Ct-8881.... Hicks...." she paused for a second and Hasik looked up at her,

"Are you finished?" he muttered. Cameron threw him to the ground and reignited her lightsaber, pointing it directly at his chest,

"Hicks saved my life in the very beginning with Dodger. He had dreams after the war of starting a family of his own." she said cooly, though her eyes burned with rage. Hasik scooted back slowly, his eyes reflecting the fear and blue light of the saber hovering dangerously close to his face.  
"You killed my men, Hasik. And I will never forgive you!" she yelled and raised her saber to slash him open. Hasik curled up into a ball and cowered before her, prepping for the end.

"Cameron! Cameron! Stop!" Rain came running up, wrapping his arms around her and turning her saber off. Cameron twisted in his grasp, hungrily reaching to destroy Hasik once and for all,  
"Ending him will not solve anything! Too much blood has been shed on his account!" Rain continued. Cameron panted heavily, glaring at the Twilek with palpable disgust and hatred. As quickly as the adrenaline came, it was gone, and Cameron slowly relaxed into Rain's grip. Hasik slowly uncovered his face, his breath trembling as he shook visibly,

"The council will hear about this....! Once I've given my report, I'll make sure they lock you up forever!" Hasik wheezed. 

"Once the council heard MY report, I'll see to it you're NEVER allowed a seat in that room." Cameron shot back. She glanced at Bin and the surrounding clones that had come to back her up,  
"Get him on the ship. If he even so much as breaths too loud, shoot him."

Hasik whimpered as a group of clones surrounded him and hauled him off,  
"H-Hey! I'm your general! You take orders from me! Unhand me at once! This is treason!" his whines carried away all the way back to the ship. Rain, who was still holding Cameron, looked down at her,

"Are we ready to go?" he asked softly. Cameron swallowed thickly and nodded,

"Let's all go home."

_______////______  
"As you can see, my fellow Master's, all evidence points to your concerns. Cameron is too attached to the 517th and thus has been acting emotional rather than strategically." Hasik said proudly, sauntering around the council. Cameron stood poised in the center, her hands in the folds of her sleeves.

"This is rather concerning.... Master Undali, is it true your turned your lightsaber against Hasik?" Mace Windu asked. Cameron lifted her chin,

"Yes." she said. Hasik chuckled,

"See? She doesn't deny it. She is truly a disciple of the dark side!" he jabbed an accusing finger at her.

"Anyone would of done the same in my position!" Cameron snapped. She turned to the council and bowed,  
"With your permission, I would like to give my report of the events."

"Ha! No need. We have all we need to know about your little outbursts, commander." Hasik sneered. 

"Hasik, let her speak." Obi Wan suddenly spoke up, giving Cameron an encouraging nod. Cameron dipped her head to him and took a deep breath before plunging into the details. She left nothing out; the threats against Rain, the disrespect to the clones, the change in orders, the fact Hasik stayed behind during the push in the lines, and his ideals on how clones were expendable bodies. The council was silent once she finished, digesting both accounts carefully.

"This is a most interesting thread of events...." Mace Windu finally spoke up after a couple minutes. Cameron bit her lip but stayed silent,  
"But we cannot ignore your threat against Hasik. Cameron Kai Undali, you are-"

"Hasik!!!"

All heads turned as a booming voice came from the doors. In a swirl of robes, Tsumedakin cane storming in,  
"Just the Jedi I wanted to see!" he hissed and grabbed Hasik by the robes, lifting him off the floor. The council all jumped to their feet in a flash,

"Tsumedakin! What is the meaning of this?! Unhand Hasik now!" Mace Windu barked.

"Why should I?! This bastard ABANDONED my squadron!" Tsumedakin said, shaking Hasik. The Twilek went visibly pale, holding up his hands,

"N-now now. Let's not jump to conclusions..." he stammered. Tsumedakin pulled him close, so their faces were centimeters apart,

"I don't to jump to anything!" he snarled and dropped Hasik. He straightened up and addressed the council,  
"I'd like to give my report on the convoy!"

_______////_______  
Rain waited outside the temple, restlessly pacing the steps as he awaited Cameron's arrival. He snapped his head up when he saw her approaching with Arin. The light Jedi gave her sister a reassuring pat and then left, leaving the two alone. Cameron ran down the steps and into his arms, the two holding each other tightly for a couple seconds.

"What happened? What did they say?" Rain asked, his voice taut. Cameron chuckled dryly,

"Well, they were livid that I had threatened a fellow Jedi but they found Hasik completely at fault." she pulled back and looked him in the eye, a small smile on her face,

"I'm General of the 517th again." she said with a small shrug. Rain sighed with relief,

"That's great news!" he breathed and hugged her tightly again, slightly rocking her. Cameron gripped him tightly and buried her face in his shoulder, her body beginning to shake as she broke down.

"Rain... Take me somewhere quiet... Please..." she whispered quietly. Rain blinked and nodded,

"Ok... Come on." he said gently and lead her away from the Temple.

______///______  
"Place is a mess. The boys got a little carried away last night. But, around this time, it's the quietest place I know." Rain said, cleaning up a little bit. Cameron chuckled,

"It's all right. My quarters look like a stampede of rantars went through it." she said dryly. Rain straightened out his bed and sat down on it, scooting over awkwardly for her,

"Please, make yourself comfortable." he said quietly. Cameron shuffled over and sat down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder wearily. For a couple long seconds, the two sat in silence, the events from the past couple hours running through their minds on repeat.

"Rain... Forgive me." Cameron finally said, her voice so quiet he almost didn't hear it. Rain turned his head to look at her,

"Why?" 

"I lead them...." she said, "I lead them to their deaths..." 

Rain sighed and wrapped an arm around her, gently rubbing her back. He could feel her trembling under his hold,  
"Cameron..."

"Gods, I lost them, Rain.... I lost them all..." Cameron finally broke down, sobbing uncontrollably as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Rain felt his throat tighten and he blinked again and again to fight back the tears but to no avail. Succumbing to his grief, he bowed his head and held Cameron tighter to his body, as if he was afraid she too would disappear just as fast as the brothers he had lost.


End file.
